The Recruit - Andy's story
by The Reckless of 1998
Summary: Hi guys, so this is my own recruit story about my O.C. Andy :) follow her on her basic training, missions and life at Cherub Campus. Anything recognizable is not mine. Hope you like it


**The Recruit – Andy's Story**

**Hi everyone, here's my first C. .U.B story. It focuses on my OC Andy. Read to find out :) **

**Chapter 1 **

Andy had never enjoyed surprises, not really. Ever since an older boy called Jacob in a long forgotten foster home promised her a surprise, which turned out to be something brown and unpleasant in her socks: from there she began to detest any attempt at a surprise, from birthdays to tests at school.

So she wasn't entirely happy with waking up in a totally new room.

The last thought that came to her mind was her sitting in her shared room at St. Christopher's home in Manchester when her newest roommate Katie came in and offered her a can of Dr. Pepper. Now instead of the box room with the bunk beds and a serious need of a de-clutter, Andy found herself in a spacious room for one with a large bed besides a slightly open door heading towards a en-suit, a wide screen television in front of a comfy looking sofa, a mini fridge, microwave and kettle on a small kitchen counter and a sort of study area beneath the window besides a wardrobe.

Andy clambered out from the thick cocoon of a duvet and found a rather disturbing lack of clothes, leading to the eleven-year-old blushing scarlet. She scanned the room and spied the clothes clearly left out just for her. The clothes were simple but strong. She pulled on a set of underwear, a pair of green coloured combat trousers with zip lined pockets, an orange t-shirt and a pair of sturdy leather boots, like the Dr. Martens the tough girl at St. Christopher's wore. The young girl stood up and looked herself in the mirror besides what must be the front door. She moved her dark hair away from the orange of the shirt to see a distinctive black logo. She's seen a winged baby before in history class. What had they been called? Cherubs, weren't they? This cherub didn't seem very friendly with the bow it was armed with as it sat a top a globe.

She stepped up to the large window and shifted the blinds to see a group of kids, all in a similar military fashion, heading of to different places across the landscape – some were heading under the window indoors, some were heading over to what looked like building for an indoor athletics track and some sat on benches and chatted.

Was it a school? A military school of sorts? Andy gulped as she remembered the threat a house parent had given her once before after she had smashed a window with a football.

'_Mess up again and we'll ship you off to some tough school.' _Those hadn't been the exact words but there were the best she could scrape out of her memory of being seven.

A bell buzzed somewhere and all the kids in the different coloured shirts ran off in different directions. Not one of them hung around like everyone did at her school so when they arrived late they looked good. It seemed here they must have seriously strict rules, or maybe the classes were really good.

Andy didn't like the fact it was surprising to wake up here, but she decided to find out who was responsible.

The front door opened with ease and a single click as it slotted back into place. The corridor outside was empty and the walls were lined with identical doors, with enough space in-between for rooms as large as the one she'd awoken in. Andy crept along the soft carpet and reached the decision of stairs or the lift. As if on cue, the lift doors opened and she cautiously entered the empty means of transport.

The lift doors closed the second she was inside and Andy felt the lift going down before suddenly stopping and a tall boy of about thirteen wearing a grey shirt with the same logo stepped in. He didn't acknowledge Andy at all, even when she asked where she was. She got one response.

'Can't talk to orange.' The lift stopped on the second floor and the boy stepped out. Just as the doors began to close, the boy turned around and held up one finger and pointed down. Andy understood and pressed the button for a floor labeled reception.

The lift stopped once more and reveled a large open plan reception. The long polished floor stretched on and in the center was a great 3D sculpture of the same logo she wore on her new shirt. Andy gazed up as she passed and stepped up to a long dark wooden curve desk where an old lady was peering over her glasses at a Charles Dickens classic.

'Um, excuse me, I don't know where I am.' Andy opened her mouth to speak again but the old lady looked up from her book and grinned.

'Ah, nice to see you're finally awake Andrea.' Andy cringed at her proper name. 'Zara will see you now.' The woman must have pressed a secret button beneath the desk as a buzz rang through the reception and the small corridor where Andy was pointed to go.

The girl stepped through the corridor and saw two girls in red shirts sitting outside the last door, sour expressions on their faces and they pouted and didn't make eye contact. Andy knocked lightly on the door and a woman's voice within called out.

'It's open.' Andy held her breath as she clutched the handle and stepped in. The room was oak polished finished. It looked like a library from a classic novel but there was a modern touch with it as there was a wide glass desk, a High Tec Mac and two black leather armchairs besides and empty fire grate. The woman sitting behind the desk stood up and smiles. She seemed to have a large stain on her dress that looked like orange juice, Andy noticed as the woman extended her hand to shake.

'Good morning Andrea, welcome to CHERUB. I'm Zara.' Andy shook the woman's hand and sat down in the smaller chair opposite Zara's desk. The woman noticed the girls eyes look at the stain on her dress.

'Yeah, my youngest son is a bit clumsy when having a temper tantrum.' Andy smiled a bit and the tension on the atmosphere seemed to relax a little.

'I know this will sound strange, but I've go clue how the hell I got here.' Zara smiled.

'That's because our agent popped a simple sedative into your drink. It's nothing harmful but you'd feel a bit disorientated when you first woke up. It'll pass.'

'Who are you? Where am I?' Zara smiled.

'This place. It could be your home if you so wished. What do you think we do here?'

'I think…it's some sort of school, but you're got a lot of security so not exactly the local public school. A special school.'

'Good. That's right. We are a special school, we specialize in training kids, like you, until seventeen to be spies for the British Intelligence.' Andy stared, mouth gaping as he watched Zara laugh.

'You all pull strange faces when we tell you that.'

'Are you serious?'

'Yes, kids have a lot more of a tactical advantage over adult spies. If you were a high alert terrorist or a well off drug dealer and some middle aged bloke just showed up and began to see if he join up, would you trust him?'

'No.'

'If your son or daughter brought a new friend home from school, would you suspect them?'

'Well…no.'

'Exactly, adults never think kids are spying on them. We hand select kids from around the world who are potential candidates and we give them the option to join.'

'What if I refuse?'

'Then you'll be sent back to St. Christopher's in Manchester, you'll be searched before you leave so you'll have no evidence that we exist other than your word.'

'Why me?'

'We were informed you were suitable, we checked you up and you meet all the right criteria. You've got a choice now, say no, go back to Manchester and continue living your life the way it was before, or say yes and we'll test you, see if you're up to being a Cherub agent. If you pass you'll be accepted and moved here and trained up before the next Basic Training session at the end of the month. The choice is yours. You'll get the best education here, which will lead you to a top university anywhere in the world. Here you get experiences and challenges nowhere else have to offer. Do you want to perform the tests and see if you're good enough?'

Andy sat in complete silence as she run over the possibilities in her head. A spy, her. She'd read and seen films on espionage and it was a cool subject. She could try and see where it gets her. She looked up at Zara.

'Go on then.'

**What'd ya think? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know in reviews if you have a second if you think it's worth continuing. Thanks :) **


End file.
